This invention relates to a technology for assigning a dedicated line for backup during the backup, thereby restraining bandwidth suppression on a network for servers other than a server subject to the backup.
Currently, there is such a trend in a market that resources of entire IT apparatus in a datacenter are managed by using a product for managing the IT apparatus in a unified manner. Moreover, as a result of a prevailing server virtualization technology, the number of the IT apparatus and servers including virtual servers subject to the management tends to increase. As a result, an amount of data resulting from management information such as state information, performance information, configuration information, and fault information frequently acquired from the apparatus subject to the management increases, and it is anticipated that the large amount of management information occupies a most part of a bandwidth of a management network.
On the other hand, with the number of the servers being increased, the frequency of carrying out backups increases. The conventional backup is carried out by coupling a server subject to the backup and a storage apparatus to each other via a management network, and storing contents of the server in the storage apparatus. As this type of backup technology, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-297456 is known. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-297456, there is disclosed a backup processing method involving, in backup processing, going through two steps of selecting resources to be used for the backup out of resources that can be used for the backup, and selecting a switch apparatus for generating paths between the selected resources, and carrying out the backup to the resources that can be used.